


Daughter

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe: Mundane, F/F, Music producer Jia Penhallow, Parent-Child Relationship, Pop star Aline Penhallow, Songfic, Songwriter Helen Blackthorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Jia's struggling with the concept of her pop star daughter, Aline, being romantically involved with her favourite songwriter, Helen Blackthorn. Helen gets through to her in the language they all understand: music.





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxnelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnelight/gifts).



> For Noi, because she deserves all the acceptance and love in the world.
> 
> Inspired by and featuring 'Daughter' by L Devine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H5KWbE0XOc

“It’s not that she’s not okay with it, exactly, she just… Doesn’t get it.” Aline murmured, drawing patterns on Helen’s tummy with her fingertip. “She didn’t see it coming when I came out. At all. Apparently I’m really good at pretending to be interested in boys.”

Helen smiled slightly. “I’ve seen you act, she can’t have been that surprised.”

“Hey!” Aline giggled, flicking Helen’s nose. “You’re cruel.”

“But cute enough to make up for it,” Helen pointed out, and Aline shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“She just needs to see that what we have is real.” Helen suggested, “and that our relationship makes you happy.”

Aline hummed in agreement. “Short of bringing her out with us on one of our dates, I don’t know how we’re gonna make her see it.”

“Well… There is one language that I know she and I have in common.” Helen speculated, her mind racing. The one thing, aside from loving Aline, that she and Jia had in common, was music.

Over the next week, Helen worked her ass off in the studio. She banned Aline and Jia, and promised to sing the new song for them when it was ready. Helen had written dozens of songs for Jia’s record label over the years, but she was determined to make this one her most personal one yet.

“I hope it’ll be transferable,” Jia said when she visited the studio, tension evident in her body. Ever since she and Aline had come out, her previously easy relationship with Jia had gotten a little awkward.

“It’s in Aline’s register,” Helen assured her, “and I think it’s something that a lot of her LGBTQ fanbase would be able to relate to.”

Jia nodded, smiling tightly at her. “Well, you always impress me, Helen. I’m looking forward to you playing it for us.”

“I’m looking forward to playing it,” Helen nodded, smiling at Jia as she let herself out of the studio.

When the day came, Aline was almost climbing out of her skin with excitement and nerves. It was obvious that Jia was nervous too. She followed Aline into the studio, a distracted look on her face. Usually she was excited to hear one of Helen’s creations, but it was clear that she was worried about what she was about to hear. Helen wanted to reassure her that it wasn’t going to be a brutal diss track or whatever it was that she was thinking, but she figured the song would speak for itself.

“Alright, I think we all know why I wrote this song, so I won’t go into it too much,” Helen said, nerves fluttering low in her stomach as she and Jia made fleeting eye contact. “So here’s Daughter. Hope you both like it.”

Helen was glad that she’d decided to go straight into the lyrics because if she’d had to play an intro she might’ve lost her nerve. She looked at Jia’s jumpsuit, too scared to look her in the eye.

_I love your soft lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Only secret that she would keep_  
_'Til I saw her and she saw me, oh_  
_Everyday meeting on the sly_  
_Told our friends, and we told you lies_  
_'Cuz the world wasn't on our side, no_

_Well it's sad enough_  
_Losing our innocence_  
_Believe me, it's not easy, no_  
_So say your worst_  
_Trust me your ignorance don't phase me_  
_She's my baby girl_

_It goes against everything that you taught her_  
_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_  
_Said, "What about kids? All the hopes I had for her"_  
_Well I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_

Helen glanced over to Aline, who was sitting on the edge of her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Helen swallowed hard, going into the second verse as Aline nodded encouragement at her.

_Can't believe you would break her heart_  
_Just to make sure that we're apart_  
_Not your life, but you'll get what you want_  
_Here's the part where we run away_  
_Me and her take the great escape_  
_I don't care about a thing you say, no_

_Well it's sad enough_  
_Losing our innocence_  
_Believe me, it's not easy, no_  
_So say your worst_  
_Trust me your ignorance don't phase me_  
_She's my baby girl_

_It goes against everything that you taught her_  
_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_  
_Said, "What about kids? All the hopes I had for her"_  
_Well I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_

Helen heard Jia clear her throat, and looked back at her, finally meeting her eyes. Jia smiled slightly, and Helen pressed on, surprised when she noticed Jia nodding along.

_Maybe this ain't what you really wanted_  
_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_  
_I know you wish that you hadn't caught her_  
_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_

_It goes against everything that you taught her_  
_But I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter_  
_Said, "What about kids? All the hopes I had for her"_  
_Well I'm sorry miss, I'm in love with your daughter._

Once Helen was finished, there was a moment of silence. Both Aline and Helen had their eyes glued on Jia, who was looking at Helen like she was thinking very hard about something, curiosity in her expression. Finally she sighed, and Helen gulped. Jia got to her feet.

“Come here, Helen,” Jia murmured, opening her arms for a hug.

Helen didn’t waste time, putting aside her guitar and letting Jia pull her in tight. Helen squeezed her eyes shut, her hands on Jia’s back. “Are we good?” Helen asked, her throat a little thick.

Jia held Helen’s shoulders as they pulled apart. “We’re good.” She promised, and Aline squeaked happily next to them, enveloping both her girlfriend and her Mom in her arms.

“I love you, Mom,” Aline said, and Jia squeezed both her and Helen a little tighter.

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
